


Games on Sunday

by DanHasOTPs



Series: fics under 1000 words [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Gen, Mokuba is a little devil, Seto is doing his best, sad and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanHasOTPs/pseuds/DanHasOTPs
Summary: It was Sunday evening. Seto had just come home from KaibaCorp. He usually always took Sunday’s off, or at least work from home that day, but today had not afforded him that.Seto deals with work and afterwards, his brother.





	Games on Sunday

It was Sunday evening. Seto had just come home from KaibaCorp. He usually always took Sunday’s off, or at least work from home that day, but today had not afforded him that. An patch error in the duel links server had crashed the entire game and no one could find the coding error, so Seto had to do it himself. And while he could reach all the data from home, his office and workspace at KaibaCorp. would make the process of finding and fixing the code so much easier. So he told Mokuba he’d be back as soon as he was done.

It was past dinnertime when he got back. His chef had made pasta tonight, he saw as he opened the fridge to heat up his meal. Having a vague sense his brother would have asked the chef to also make Mokie’s favourite, he checked the freezer too.

And indeed, there was a chocolate parfait waiting there too.

He put his plate in the microwave, took the parfait and headed to their lounge.

He opened the door to find Mokuba watching a movie in his pjs, surrounded by snacks.

“I hope you know that you’re not getting desserts for the rest of the week because of this.” Seto grumpily greeted his little brother.

“We both know that the meal plan for next week has already been sent.” Mokuba quipped back. “Plus, this is your apology for leaving me today.”

Mokuba sat up and Seto took the seat beside him with a sigh. They’d had this conversation manny times. Seto had to work a lot as CEO. Too much. Especially while raising Mokuba.

“Let me eat my dinner and then we’ll play any game you like until you have to go to bed.” Seto promised. It was the best he could do for now.

They watched the show mostly in silence, only occasionally commenting on stupid plot points or indiscrepancies of the movie. Seto finished the pasta and then slid the parfait over to Mokie. The best apology he could muster. Mokie finished it.

“Now, what do you want to play?” Seto finally asked as he stood up to get the controllers and game.

“How about duel links?” Mokie asked teasingly.

“Mokuba!” Seto chastised him.

“You said any game I wanted, Seto!” Mokuba teased. “But you’re right, I’d rather play Mario Kart.”

Seto put his hand to his face and let out a small groan. It was going to be a long night, but anything for his little brother. He got the game and threw the controller to Mokie.

“You’re on!” Seto said.

“Bring it, bro!” Mokie replied.


End file.
